Baby Robin
by A Day Too Late - 45
Summary: Robin gets de-aged into a baby on a mission with Batman, and we get to see his time with the Team and Batman as a baby! Hence the title...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, doing another story! But this one is going to be a little different. This will not be an angst story, just pure fluff! Because you know what? I really need some fluff right now, and I have been wanting to do a story like this since like, ever! So yah, if you are looking for angst this is not the story for you.**

**Dislaimer: If I owned Young Justice you would definetely know. But no, I do not own anything. Absolutely nothing. This laptop isn't even mine...**

**This story is dedicated to Sairey13!**

* * *

Easy drug-bust.

That's what it was supposed to be, but then again? When was it ever easy?

Things were good in the beginning. Took out 30 armed men in only 20 minutes, only had 15 more to go.

That's when things went down hill.

Both were occupied with their own opponets, each taking on 7 armed men. Both were completely unaware of the head drug dealer, holding some big-ass gun that looked like it belonged in some Star Wars movie, grinning like a madman. Then he fired at an unsuspecting Robin, hitting him sqaure in the chest. After that things were mostly a blur.

Batman had heard the surprised yelp coming from his partner, and turned just in time to see the boy vanish. That was all it took for a monster to be unleashed inside him, and all of the men were quickly out cold, all sporting broken bones.

Batman, with barely concealed fear ran over to where the pile of his sons clothes were. He was in such fear he didn't even notice the slight movement that came from the bundle of clothes. He froze when he heard a little murmer, and saw movement come from under the bundle. He knelt down and pushed aside the clothes and when he pushed aside the cape he froze again.

There, where his once 14 year old son was, now lay a baby no older than 11 or 12 months old. He had no doubt that this was his son, the messy raven hair gave it all away believe it or not, and he knew that if he were awake he would see the shoking Sapphire blue eyes. And, well, why would there be a baby that wasn't him be in his clothes?

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the blaring sirens of the police. He quickly picked up the tiny form and the rest of his clothes and stowed away into the night to where the Batmobile awaited.

He almost put him in the passenger seat, but then had a crazy idea that would probably get him in trouble with Alfred later when he found out, because he was sure to find out, and hopped into the driver's seat with Robin securely craddled in his arms.

But when Robin snuggled closer to his chest with a sleepy little murmur he honestly couldn't care less.

Oh, how Alfred was going to love this.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a little rushed. It's mostly just a prolong. Hopefully I'll be able to write over this Christmas break, but I probably won't have much time to with family coming over for the holdiays. Anyways, If you have any ideas for what you want to see in this story then just send me a review or PM me any ideas! It would be most apprecieated, I can only think of so much... seriously, I can feel the headache coming on already...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey another update! In the same day! Ain't it a miracle?! It's just a short one, but still! Quite proud of myself...**

* * *

He had oppted to put the Batmobile in autopilot in hopes of making his punishment with Alfred a little less severe (though had a feeling it wasn't going to do any good), and took the time to actually look at his slumbering, now baby, son.

His long, flowing lashes touched the tip of his slightly pudgy, rosy cheeks and his hair fell into his closed eyes. He had a little pixie nose and his mouth was slightly opened letting barley audible, soft snores be heard causing Bruce to smile softly. He was the picture of adorable.

Bruce was brought out of his studies when he felt the Batmobile come to a stop. _Weird_, he thought. _I didn't even notice. _Shrugging it off, he got out of the Batmobile, careful to not wake the slumbering Robin.

"Ah, Master Bruce you have gotten home rather early." Alfred said, appearing from where he was dusting by the Batcomputer.

He walked over, not even noticeing the form held securely in his elder Masters arms. Once he did finally see the tiny child he stopped, his eyes widening slightly.

"Please tell me you are not thinking of another partner." he asked after a pause. Bruce chuckled, though it sounded more like a nervous laughter causing Alfred to lift an eyebrow.

"No..." Bruce said after an awkward moment of trying to find out what to say. _Oh gosh, how am I supposed to do this? _he thought helplessly. "... Well, you see Alfred, there was a... um, uh... blast, and it kinda hit Richard..." his sentence died as well as his voice as he saw the look Alfred was giving him. _Oh god, I'm gonna_ _die... _

"Well, if that is all that had happened, I believe that I shall be needing to get the young Master some clothes and other necessities that are more appropriate for his current... situation." Alfred said after he had regained his composure, beginning to make his way to the stairs that would lead back up to the Manor.

Bruce gapped at his retreating form, certain that he was going to be given the worst lecture of his life. "Wha... Your not going to punish me or something?" he knew he sounded like a child right now, but was so stunned he didn't even care, much less notice.

Alfred slightly turned his head back to Bruce, and gave him a sly smirk. "Oh, do not worry Master Bruce, I most certainly will. You have diaper duty." and with that walked up to the Manor feeling quite satisfied at the face Bruce had given him.

Bruce groaned. _Great, _he thought. _Should've just kept my mouth shut. _he sighed, _I knew it wasn't going to work..._

* * *

**I had quite a lot of fun writing that last part. Alfred giving Bruce diaper duty just sorta came to me, like SHAZAM! Unexpectedly... So I just had to write it. Don't worry, little Dickie will wake up next chapter, then we can get on with the fluff! I'm gonna try and make it really fluffy, but a believable fluffy, ya know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yall. I was kinda... forced to remain... unable to do certain... things... *hangs head in shame* Ok, I was grounded! Happy now?! I didn't even really do anything wrong... *sigh* Can't really do anything about know though, so might as well forget about it and get on with my life. Oh, yah and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it... yet... I will though, you just watch me!... Well, you can't really watch me own it... that would be stalkerish...**

* * *

Bruce had changed and gone upstairs when Alfred had left. He got one of Richard's old shirts from when he had first come to the manor and put it on him, though it was still far to big for the little child, and was now just waiting patientally for his son to wake up. He was beginning to worry that he may have hit his little head and that was why he wasn't waking up when the form held closely to his chest started showing signs of waking up.

Bruce was waiting for his sons eye's to open and was rewared moments later. Shocking Sapphire blue eyes blinked up at him, trying to get away the still lingering groggines of sleep. Bruce was actually pretty surprised. His eyes showed so much childish innocence it amazed him. They definetely never showed this much innocence before or at least in a very long time. He liked it.

Richard let out a yawn while rubbing his eyes. Bruce chuckled, he was absolutely adorable.

"Dickie?" Bruce asked when the child looked at him. He tilted his head to the side in an adorable manner and said a little, "Da'dy?"

Bruce's eyes widened. Daddy... he thought cautiously. Does he really..."No, Dickie it's Bruce, remember?" Richard shook his little head, "B'uce, Da'dy." Bruce's eyes widened even farther. He really thinks of me as his Daddy? he thought feeling happiness well up inside him. It does sound so right when he says it... and for once he was going to do something comlpletely selfish.

"Yah, Dickie." Bruce smiled. "Bruce, daddy." Richard gave a little nod as if saying 'yes, yes you are' and it was in that moment that both heard the opening of the front door, and Bruce went to help with the millions of things he knew Alfred was going to get. He placed Richard down on the ground and in a stern yet gentle voice told him to stay.

Richard though, after getting bored of watching them bring in bags, after bags of things, decided to go and see what was INSIDE the bags.

He crawled (finding that he couldn't stand and walk without falling back down on his bottom) over to the bags and found a teddy bear, bigger than him, sticking out of the bag. He got excited, making little gurgling and cooing sounds, and tried to get the teddy out of the bag, but when it came apparent that the large teddy was to big for him to get out of the tangling bag it fell on top of him, making him fall on his back.

He laid there for a second, a little stunned, before bursting into delighted, delirious giggles and hugged his pudgy, little arms around the bear, though his tiny arms didn't make it any further then partly around its chest.

Bruce and Alfred were outside still getting things out of the car when they heard the happy giggles from inside. Bruce looked at Alfred in confusion, but Alfred slightly chuckled, knowing what had gotten the young child so happy.

They walked into the mansion to see the adorable sight. Dick was still lying on the floor underneath his big teddy, still giving happy giggles while hugging it as tightly as he could with his tiny arms.

Bruce smiled and got a wonderful idea. He walked over to his recovering baby, and knelt down beside him. He grabbed hold of the teddy and in a swift move brought the teddy up allowing him to see his son and said a quick "Peak-a-boo!" This made Dick's slowly dissappearing smile and laughter come back fool force and with happy squeals. Bruce did this action for a few more times, laughing along with his son.

Alfred was watching the moment fondly, with a soft smile on his face. How he loved it when he could experience these moments. When both of his charges could stop with all of their work and just play together, having moments like these that he knew the both of them cherrished. And he was just happy when he got to look at them so content like this, when they didn't have a care in the world. He chuckled as he watched his older charge acting like a child, tickling his son and was rewarded with even more laughter and squeals then before.

Oh, how I love it when they are like this, he thought happily. Especially when I have my camera with me... he thought with a sly smirk, fingering the camera he had in his pocket.

* * *

**And there we go! Chapter 3! hope ya liked it! There will be more soon, so don't you worry. This will be an ongoing story, and they won't really be lookin for a cure because I don't want them too. Dickie is just going to be staying as a baby for awhile, and having fun moments with the Team, League, and of course Bruce and Alfred. So if ya have any ideas I would love to hear them! **


	4. Chapter 4

After their little play time ended, Bruce had taken all of the clothes Alfred had bought and placed them in his room then took Dick into his bathroom to give him a bath. So, after one splash war and an 'accidental' trip into the tub later, both Bruce and Dick were in dry, clean clothes.

Bruce gave Dick an exasperated look. "You just had to 'drop' your soap right when I stood up, didn't you?"

Richard giggled happily "I win!" Bruce shook his head, failing to keep the smile off his face. _Well,_ he considered, _I won't have to worry about taking a shower before bed. All thanks to this little stinker._

Bruce, with Dick in his arms, headed down the stairs to where he knew Alfred was doing something. But before they got all the way down the stairs they heard the sound of running paws coming toward them in a fast pace. They saw a large, black dog come bounding up the rest of the way up the stairs to where Bruce had shielded Dick in his arms so as not to be hurt when the large animal jumped on him.

"Ace, get down!" Bruce ordered. It was getting difficult to hold Dick with the big animal jumping on him. "Ase!" Dick exclaimed happily, holding his arms out as if to hug him. Ace saw this as an ok, and started barking to get the man holding him to put him down so that they could play.

"No, Ace." Bruce said.

"Bu' Da'dy." Dick looked at Bruce with big, pleading blue eyes, his lip jutting out, giving him his best puppy dog look. Bruce tried to resist it, but couldn't. He could never say no to that face before, even when he was still 14, but now that he was just a baby, it was all he could do from melting into goo. He sighed, _There's just no way of saying no to you_, he thought. "Alright."

"Yay!" Dick cheered lifting his arms into the air. Ace barked happily, as if agreeing.

Bruce walked into the living room and sat on the floor so that he could make sure Ace didn't do anything by accident and hurt his little boy.

"Master Bruce." Alfred came in a couple minutes later. Bruce turned away from looking as his son tried to ride the dog like a pony (it sure as hell was as big as one, he thought), and looked at his faithful butler. "Yah, Alfred?"

"There is a phone call for you. It is Lucious Fox." Alfred said, indicating the phone in his hand. Bruce sighed, standing up. "What does he want now?" he took the phone from him, walking into the room over. "I'm afraid he didn't say." Alfred said.

"Yes Lucious? What?... No, I'm sorry, but I can't come into work... I can see that it's important, but I have other things that are more important... It's Dick ok?...Wha- no, no he's ok, more or less... Look there was a accident and Dick was hit... He was turned into a baby." There was a long pause after that. "Look I'll try to get someone to watch him, but it better not last long, ok? I'd like to get done with it as soon as I can." _So I can spend some more time and play with my little boy,_ he didn't add. "Alright, goodbye Lucious." Bruce sighed.

"Alfred, do you think you could watch him? Just for a little while. I'll be back before you know it." he asked pleadingly. _Your the only one I actually trust to watch him_, he didn't add.

"I'm afraid I cannot Master Bruce. Remember I have to leave to England to assist my brother." The Englishman reminded him. Bruce sighed, _dang it. I forgot all about that._

"If I may Master Bruce, why not call the Team?" Alfred suggested. "I'm sure they would be delighted to watch the young master." Bruce considered it. _They would be a great help when I have to be called away unexpectedly. And I had been thinking about letting him tell the Team his identity for a while..._

"I think I will." Brue said. "I'll go tell Dick."

He walked back into the living room to see the adorable sight of Dick and Ace. Ace was curled up around Dick in a protective ball with Dick comfortably resting his head on the large dog, making little cooing noises and Ace would every once in a while give a little whine as if they were both having a conversation. He chuckled, _Even when he can't form words, he still can't stop talking,_ he thought.

"Dickie?" Dick looked up from Ace to the face of his father. " 'i Da'dy!" he waved his little arm at him. He knelt down beside him, and Dick looked at him curiously with those big, blue eyes. "Dickie, I'm going to have to leave to go to a meeting, so I'm going to leave you with some friends ok?"

Richard blinked owlishly at him, "Oo deaving?" he asked sadly, his lip trembling, and eyes becoming wet.

Bruce's heart broke, and couldn't restrain himself from gathering the little form in his arms. "Don't worry Dickie, it won't take long. You'll be having so much fun with your friends you won't even notice." he whispered into his hair. Dick just latched on to him, giving in to a little whimper.

Bruce, seeing that his baby wasn't going to let go anytime soon, decided to stay a little longer. "Well, I don't have to leave right now. Why don't we take a nap. You must be tired." Bruce asked, gazing down at his little baby in his arms. Dick nodded, holding on tighter.

Bruce walked over to the couch and lied down. Dick climbed up onto his chest and rested his little head in the crook of Bruce's neck and shoulder. Bruce wrapped his arms around him, and held him tight, then both fell into the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hehe... Wazzup? Omg, I am like so sorry, guys! It's been what? Over two months?! What the cheeze whiz!? All I know, is that it's been waaay to long! Hopefully I won't ever take that long of a break again because that was just ridiculous! **

**And I just want to say "THANK YOU ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" you guys totally make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I own a nadda.**

***WARNING* Weak ending! I tried not to, but I just couldn't find a way to end it. But I also think you guys wouldn't have wanted to wait another month! ;)**

* * *

The Zeta Tube announced the arrival of both Batman and Robin, and the only occupants at that time, Meagan Connor Kaldur and Wolf, went to greet them.

They all looked a little confused when they didn't see their little brother with his mentor.

"Batman, where is Robin?" Kaldur questioned.

"I have a job for you." Batman told them, ignoring his question. That got a few curious faces.

"What would that be?" Kaldur questioned.

"Babysitting." was his blunt reply.

And "... Huh?" was Kaldur's intelligent reply.

Batman sighed. _Teenagers. _

"I need you to babysit Robin." He clarified, though it only raised more questions.

Meagan looked at him a little strangely. "But... Batman?" she began a little hesitantly. "Why would we babysit him? Don't get me wrong, but I'm sure he's old enough to be alone for a little while, don't you think?"

Batman looked at her for a few moments till she started squirming under his gaze. "Under normal circumstances, yes he would be, but this isn't under normal circumstances." He parted his cape, and in his arms was a tiny baby cuddled to his chest. He looked to be playing with something...

"Robin!" Batman exclaimed, alarmed. In Robin's hands was a spare grappling gun he kept in his belt. But before Batman could take it from him, he had accidently shot it at them.

Meagan Wolf and Kaldur dodged it, but Connor wasn't as lucky.

It wounded its way around his torso, the force of it knocking him off of his feet.

Dick burst into hysterical giggles, the others trying (and failing) to stop the smiles creeping on their faces and restrain from chuckling. Even Wolf was barking in what they assumed was his way of laughing. Batman's face remained stoic, but inside he was smiling. _Taking down a Super. That's my boy..._

"Robin..." His father's voice held a hint of repremendation, but when Dick looked up at his father's face he could tell his father's eyes were twinkling in amusement. He looked back at Connor who was getting back off the ground. He looked down a little sheepishly, "I awwy, 'Onner."

Superboy looked at his teamate/little brother as he was getting off the ground. He couldn't stop the slight smile at his sheepish expression. "It's ok, Rob." he said, taking the grappling line off. "It was an accident." he looked at him a little suspiciously, "Right?" His responce was a giggle.

He didn't know if that meant 'yes' or 'no' though.

"I'm trusting you can watch him without any problems?" Batman glared at them, his special "Daddy-Bats" glare on full force, daring for them to let anything happen to his precious little bird.

They shook their heads rapidly, squeaking a little 'Yes, Sir!' though they would deny it later. Expecially Superboy and Kaldur. They were to manly for that.

He looked down as the chubby hands that were holding his cape, held on even tighter. Big, blue eyes looked up at him, silently asking him 'why are you leaving me? Don't go.' And he knew that he needed to say his goodbye before he wouldn't be able to leave without taking him with him.

The three teanagers (Plus the big wolf) in the room, sensing that their little brother and his father needed a moment, walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Da'dy," Richard's sweet, little voice was muffled from where he buried his head in the crook of his neck, but he could still hear the pleading and tears in his voice. "don' go."

"Dickie, I have too." he spoke in such a soft, tender tone that anyone that heard would immediately ask for evidence that he was who he said he was, but he wasn't Batman at the moment. No, he was Bruce right now, and his baby was scared of being left alone.

He just shook his head and buried his head deeper into his neck, hands tightening even further on his cape. Bruce started to feel wetness on the skin that was uncovered from his suit, and his heart instantly broke into a million little pieces. The hand that was rubbing soothing circles on his son's back, went up to his cowl and pushed it back. He then got his son's hands to unwind from his cape and neck, and craddled him close to his chest.

Curiousness shone through Dick's eyes as well as tears, and Bruce gently touched his forehead with his own. "Dickie," Bruce began. "I'm only going to be gone for a little bit, ok? And when I get back, I promise that I'll spend the whole day with you. Just us." his offer caused Dick to contempliate it.

"Dus' us?" Dick asked suspiciously, a little bit of excitement shining in his big, Sapphire eyes. Bruce smiled, and nuzzled his chubby cheek. "Mhm. Just us. I promise." He still looked sad, but knowing that he would be able to spend a whole day with just him and his Daddy was more than enough for him to go along with it and have his brothers and sister watch him.

Once Bruce was done cuddling his baby bird, he looked up and called the others back in, but still kept Dick in a firm craddle hold, not really wanting to leave him in the care of teenagers, even if they were heroes. If anything, it just left him more hesitant to leave his precious cargo with them.

The others came walking in, but stopped in their tracks at the sight of Batman cowl-less. They stood there bug-eyed, jaw-slacked just staring. Bruce gave them a glare, and to them it seemed even worse than with the cowl on. Either way they got their eyes back to the normal size, and closed their mouths. Somewhat.

"I'm trusting you enough to keep both Dick's and my secret identities just that, a secret. But if one of you so much as slips up, I assure you their will be consequences." Batman growled out. They nodded rapidly, fear etched on their features, causing Dick to giggle.

Batman sighed. "I might as well tell you are names also. My name is Bruce Wayne, and this is Richard, but he perfers-" "Dick!" he blurted out, a big smile on his face. Bruce sighed, but smiled non the less, "-Dick." he waved with his chubby little hand, big smile still on his face. Meagan cooed at him.

"I have business to attend to and need you to watch him." he said, almost reluctantly.

"Of course!" Meagan exclaimed excitedly. She flushed when everyone turned to stare at her. What? He was absolutely adorable! Plus, she wanted to hold him.

He looked down at the small form again and said in a gentle, fatherly voice, "Alright, Dick I have to go." he nodded, though not to excitedly. He handed him over when Meagan came rushing over to hold him.

"Oh, you are so _CUTE_!" she gushed, squeezing him close to her. Dick giggled.

Bruce sighed. "Just... don't make me regret doing this."

Kaldur stepped forward. "I assure you Batman, we will not let anything happen to him."

He wasn't very assured.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I just really disliked this chapter. I felt like I went everywhere and yet nowhere; jumping around and overall it just seemed... messy to me. Definetely not my best. Might come back and hopefully make it a little bit better, and hopefully the next chapter will also be better. **

**Anyways, stayed tuned! (you might want to grab a seat though... might take a while...)**


End file.
